


Fausts Alptraum Story Summary

by CynicalNight



Category: Fausts Alptraum
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalNight/pseuds/CynicalNight
Summary: Summary of the events that happened in the game Fausts Alptraum





	Fausts Alptraum Story Summary

**Author's Note:**

> *Updated: Fixed this work because wow, I was on some sleep deprived ramble while writing this out. At the time it made sense but now that I revisit it, the wording made me cringe. Hope you find this much better to read.

The story of the game begins not from ‘Elizabeth’ but actually from her ‘mother’, Marguerite.

Marguerite, the daughter of the mayor, is a mentally ill child. During the earlier 1900s, this is something to be hidden and ‘fixed’. Her symptoms are seen to be hallucination of the sorts along with memory defect that confuses her sense of time. When she grows to her teens, and still shows no sign of getting rid of these delusions, her father decides to send her away to Marguerite’s long-time doctor, Dr. Wagner, to be cured. Or hidden out of sight from the public as this kind of practice was normal in those times.

Dr. Wagner is sponsored by the mayor and Marguerite’s inheritance to keep The Wuppotal Sanatorium, built in 1930, running. She also seems to have a private manor set aside for the more serious or private patients, which is the manor that our story is taking place in. This doctor for unknown reasons, wants to create Homunculus, if the strange notes and books about alchemy strewn about the hospital/manor is any indication. Is also seems that she has been sneaking patients and orphans from the Wuppotal Sanitorium and its orphanage to get ‘materials’. She does this under the guise that her research will help Marguerite get better.

Most of the ‘donors’ and the patients are confined to the basement cave system that's been dug out to keep things under a wrap. However, Marguerite sees the Muller triplets, one of the ‘donors’ to Dr. Wagner’s experiment (later the three pigs/imps in the game) around the manor grounds before they are locked in the undergrounds. As they are supposed to be kept secret, Dr. Wagner finds the fact that even the slightest hint as to what’s going on in the manor is seen by Marguerite unsettling. Of course, the girl doesn’t think much of them as she just wants to get out of the mansion as she starts to show interest in a certain visitor, but in the paranoia that Marguerite might report to her fathers about the strange nature of this private manor, Dr. Wagner decides to add Marguerite’s delusion by saying they are imps. In the end, the Doctor seems keener on leaving Marguerite to her illness even when Marguerite starts to mistake Dr. Wagner as her mother, until Siebel starts visiting the manor.

D.B. Siebel is an old childhood friend of Marguerite, familiar with her older brother Valentin. After Marguerite’s been relocated to the hospital/manor in a secluded location where Valentin does not know, Valentin asks Siebel to visit Marguerite and take care of her while he is in the military/military school (considering his outfit) which Siebel gladly takes. It seems that when they were a child, Marguerite helped Siebel come out from his reclusive nature and since then, Siebel has been in love with Marguerite. Valentin does not seem to have a great relationship with his little sister, thinking her illness to be her way of trying to get attention but still cares for the best interest of Marguerite as he asked this favor upon Siebel. So, Siebel often starts to visit the manor from his communal stay at the village nearby to check up on Marguerite.

This is where Heinrich Faust, an assistant doctor who also comes and goes, steps into play. The visitor Marguerite is looking forward to meet, Faust is seen to be a rival figure to Dr. Wagner since she suspects (and is most likely right) that he is being sent in by the mayor to keep an eye on her to see if she really is using the funds to make Marguerite better. Heinrich seems knows about the ‘donors’ being kept in the basement but has not yet obtained a confession from Dr. Wagner as to what they are being used for, which is why he seems to stay silent towards the disturbing things going on in the basement. He is also the love interest of Marguerite as he treats her nicely while trying to see if the mayor’s daughter might prove to be useful in bringing Dr. Wagner’s reputation down, which inadvertently brings some light into dark days of Marguerite’s life.

However, Dr. Wagner forbids Marguerite from seeing him, causing Marguerite to become withdrawn and worse off. The reason for this is likely due to a block in her dubious research as she lacks the proper ‘materials’. Her notes show a slowly dawdling number of the ‘donors’ as months go by and she also cannot get ‘materials’ without drawing attention to missing persons from the Wuppotal Sanatorium. With the panic laced thoughts, she also feels that any moment, Heinrich will out her to her financial supporters. It doesn't help that the pressure is on with Siebel's visits to Marguerite, making things even harder to conceal.

Meanwhile as the days pass, Siebel is slowly trying to accept that maybe Marguerite is better off with Heinrich, and eventually tells Heinrich to love her as he does. Siebel also starts to suspect foul play by the doctor after he gets stuck in the manor due to a snowstorm. Alarming things such as the moans and screams from the basements, haggard looking patients as well as the inherently secretive nature of the Dr. Wagner’s research, and added to that, the worsening of Marguerite’s condition due to the Doctor’s reluctance to have Heinrich nearby set in doubts for Siebel as to whether the Doctor really is trying to help Marguerite get better.

What’s ironical is that Heinrich seems to be in love with Siebel. His actions during the entire madness going on in the household is very dubious since there is no letter or note from him, and the general opinion of the written records have him play out as someone who’s just interested in getting the support from the mayor. But from the Doctor’s notes in the desk puzzle room, which states “I know he’s not interested in her. It’s plain to see who he’s really looking at” and the small excerpt from the Puss in Boots story, which alludes to Marguerite as the Third Son, Siebel as the Puss in Boots, and Heinrich as the Princess, mentioning that the princess wasn’t looking at the third son- it is very likely Heinrich was a homosexual, desperately trying to hide this fact due to the time setting.

So perhaps it is the guilt that’s settling in from hiding what the person he likes wants to know desperately- despite the fear that Siebel might come to hate him for keeping things hidden, Heinrich relents and gives Siebel the key to the basement and the underground. Then the man leaves the house till winter ends in fear of the blame.

When Siebel explores the basement, he finds a list of names that Dr. Wagner has been using as a source of her experiment. Knowing that the triplets that used to run around the house has disappeared and the nature of body parts that were ‘donated’, as well as the fact that the last name in the list is labeled Marguerite Schon von Schneider, Siebel goes on a rampage, just like the puss in boots crunched away at everything in his owner's path. He murders Dr. Wagner with an axe in his terror. However, it is still uncertain what the list was exactly about as no outward signs of Marguerite being harmed is indicated. It might just have been that she was next on list as the last resort for the Doctor’s experiment.

After Marguerite and Siebel buries the Doctor’s body next to the pond in the garden along with Siebel’s tainted bracelet, Heinrich returns. Heinrich in fear that Siebel might be imprisoned for murder, and Siebel in fear that Marguerite might be criminalized for being the benefactor to the activities that went inside the house, the two man comes to an understanding to report the Doctor as missing. This leads to the three of them spiraling down uncontrollably into the make believe of house while denying the truth of their feelings.

So as the spring opens doors to the public, news gets out that Heinrich is courting Marguerite. The manor is renovated into a hospice/residency, and Siebel, helping his friends, is now living with the couple as changes are made to the manor. But in truth, Siebel, Marguerite and Heinrich are locked into the vicious cycle of three-way love that will never come true. Even so, it seems like everything is alright until Marguerite is with a child.

Marguerite is ecstatic until Heinrich selfishly refuses to marry Marguerite due to his unresolved feeling for Siebel. Paranoia of the people around them gossiping about the scandalous nature of this event causes Marguerite’s illness to become worse. The eyes of the public begin to frighten her until she decides that she must hide in the deeper grounds, making use of the shut off caves- which is not helping with the condition of her physical and mental health.

Even worse is that Valentin, probably back from his military service, comes to take his sister back home, despite the various efforts Siebel has taken to discourage the older brother from finding them. The older brother believes that Marguerite is being used after being kidnapped and that she needs to be rescued from Heinrich and Siebel. The siblings have a fight in Marguerite's room in the second floor, in which Marguerite pushes her brother off a balcony after Valentin accuses Heinrich of insincerity. Thus, the spirit of Valentin continuously repeats the cycle of his death in the game. The Blue Bird story refers to the different outlook the sibling had of happiness- while Valentin chased after the elusive blue bird of happiness, Marguerite made do with the red bird the girl in the story found, referring to the dark nature of her life. Siebel and Heinrich sweep the incident under the rug.

The incident’s stress reduces Marguerite’s mental health to none. Doubled with the weakness that set in her body due to her paranoia causes her to lose the child within her. Completely broken, the girl takes a doll and thinks it her child. Siebel is devastated by this and Heinrich is having a tough time because Siebel is suffering and his ties to the mayor might be compromised due to Marguerite's condition. As a last resort, Heinrich goes to the orphanage that the Triplets were brought from, and brings back twin girls, Elizabeth and the Girl (our MC in the game).

Marguerite takes a liking to Elizabeth, and favors her compared to the Girl, due to the polar personalities of the twins. Elizabeth is bright and normal while the Girl shows disturbing behaviors such as staring at nothing or drawing on the walls of strange things. Siebel wants the Girl to be gone after finding her bizarre behaviors unsettling, but Elizabeth pleads to not have her sister taken away. Later, Siebel finds the Girl alike to himself when he was young and proceeds to offer guidance. He gives her the rabbit doll and shows her how to become more outgoing. Even so, the Girl still suffers from jealousy that despite having the same face, only Elizabeth gets to play with Marguerite and Heinrich in their twisted play of house. The Pinocchio is referring to this situation where the Girl becomes conflicted due to her unwanted status.

One day, the twins have a fight and Marguerite most likely has a breakdown. Siebel realizes things cannot continue this way; that the three of them (Marguerite, Heinrich and himself) have been escaping reality with their actions. Perhaps he has become too bonded with the Girl that he feels guilty, keeping them locked up in the fake relations. He talks it out with Heinrich that Marguerite needs help and then proceeds to put into motion to break the news to Marguerite.

This action turns out to be a mistake as Marguerite is now aware of Heinrich's feelings after the long denial of the truth. She is on extreme edge that her friend is trying to take away her love. So, when Siebel confronts Marguerite, she breaks down and proceeds to choke her childhood friend. Then she kills Siebel, who probably was unable to defend himself from the person he loves, with the base of flowers he brought. Heinrich, heartbroken and no longer able to deal with Marguerite after this, takes care of Siebel’s dead body along with his murderer in a manner that is not mentioned.

Heinrich then moves away with from the manor while keeping the twins as his daughters- but he is not a caring father. Then right before the events of the game starring the Girl happens, Heinrich dies (suicide or illness?).

Heinrich’s sister, Marthe, who have no idea what went around in the household, takes the inheritance and brings the Girl to the old manor. The real Elizabeth seemed to have stayed behind after the funeral due to a little scuffle the twins had. The dark memories catch up with the Girl and she falls into the delusions of both past and present with the demon Mephisto as her jailer, and loses herself to the nightmare.

One can say that the events of the game was a delusion created by the Girl in her PTSD after returning to the place where she was abused mentally. However, the showing of the past events in addition to the allusions to the Goethe’s  _Faust_  suggests that Mephistopheles might not have been a complete illusion. Perhaps the illness Marguerite was suffering and the Girl suffers is the same thing; their affliction towards the supernatural. It is unclear what exactly Mephisto is, but they clearly refer to the Girl as Faust in the end where he catches her. Is this an allusion to her father’s last name or is something more sinister going on, I have no idea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to get this off my head. this game is killing me with all the theories and please, somebody come talk to me OTL


End file.
